Werewolf Queen
by BadWolf106
Summary: Takes place of Eclipse! No mary-sue main OC's! Bella soon learns how painful the choice between Werewolves and Vampires can truly be. Lost in her conflicting emotions she sets her self down a path of no return, whose side are you on? Jacob's or Edward's?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:No I don't own any sexy werewolves or godly vampires... well at least ones named Jacob or Edward

So I hope you enjoy my FanFic this is my first one EVER! Be sure to comment if you like and I promise I will update regularly!

* * *

As soon as Bella saw his face she knew she had pushed him over the edge. Charlie's eye's bulged out of his head. "Motorcycles?!" he screamed, "all this time you've been over at Jacob's" Edward's hold on her hand tightened just at the mention just at the mention of his name. Bella just waited until Charlie's face had returned to an almost normal color. "I'm sorry Bella," began Charlie with fury still in his voice "this is too far. I can't have you risking your life on stupid things like this." He glared at Edward. Bella saw Charlie's face twist into an undecided expression and then continued by saying, "I think it's time for you to move out. You insist on being an adult in every other way and if you want to risk your life you should have your own home." Bella's mouth hung open then she clenched her teeth in rage. Edward shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"Fine!" Bella spat out at Charlie. She left go of her angels hand to march into the house. Bella carefully controlled her anger till she had gotten all her things. She relished the brief moment to think over everything that had happened, Edward leaving her, Edward coming back, Jacob and his painful expression. Bella paused for a moment stunned by the sudden rush of heartbreak that came with the memory of Jacob. Almost like Edward all over again. Edward. Her pain subsided as she thought of her perfect love waiting. Now she hastily threw everything in suitcases. Managing to carry all her bags she hobbled out the front door. Charlie was glaring at Edward while Edward looked longingly at the house.

Bella gasped, she wondered if she would ever get used to his breathtaking godliness. It was getting kind of annoying. His bronze hair was windswept across his forehead and his now amber eyes focused on Bella. His strong chiseled body always left her breathless. "Look Bella. I overreacted you can stay." Charlie rushed, running his hand through his hair. "Naw Dad its fine. Your right, if I want to follow my own rules I should be out on my own." Bella tried to smile over the multiple bags she was carrying. "Where will you be staying then?" Charlie asked nervously glancing at Edward. "At my house of course." Edward spoke up finalizing Bella's hopes. Edward just now realized the immense load that Bella was juggling and walked swiftly over to take it all and put it in Bella's trunk. Edward followed Charlie's line of vision which was fixated disapprovingly on the motorcycle. "Don't worry we'll take that too" He said stealing Charlie's attention away from the bike. "Edward would you mind taking the motorcycle to your house ahead of time and I'll catch up?" said Bella giving him the I need to talk to Charlie look. "Sure." He said. Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and swung gracefully onto the motorcycle. He drove off, careful to remain under the speed limit in Charlie's line of vision but Bella knew as soon as he rounded the corner he would be off as fast as he could go.

Charlie's whole face changed when he turned back toward Bella. It collapsed into a pleading expression full of love that was reminiscent of a look he might have given Bella's mother long ago. "Please Bella, Don't go." He said dejectedly. "Dad, I'll be fine." Seeing the look on his face she hastily added "If it doesn't work out I'll give you a call." Charlie sighed and sulked into the house turning off all the lights except the dim glow of the T.V. set. Bella stood next to the trunk of the truck for a while just absorbing the night that had flashed by so quickly. "Bella?" She heard a tentative hopeful warm voice and knew it was Jacob Black.

Turning quickly to see his massive form in the darkness she said "Oh Jacob…" She walked over and hugged him remembering her pain when she thought of his. "I'm sorry about Edward. I'm sorry about all of this" She said gently. Jacob squeezed her back with a quiet warm strength. "He'll be sorry if he lays a single mark on you" He growled in her ear. Bella shivered with the feeling. "Damn it! Jacob, it's my choice. If he wants to bite me and I want him too." Bella started first raging but quieting quickly because of the low growl that had dangerously started in Jake's throat. Bella then realized that Jacob was still holding her around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. Suddenly she didn't care. She felt sorry for him and he was her best friend. If this helped than she was happy to do it, innocently. "Not now "He said his jaw clenched. "Bells, I just want to remember it like this." He said relaxing.

The cold wind picked up and Bella huddled into his burning welcoming chest. She murmured ok into his chest. Then she thought of a question. "Are there any girl werewolves?" Jacob smiled and then started laughing. "What?" asked Bella not understanding. "What!" Getting angry now she pushed him away. Jacob was still laughing and she soon laughed too they ended up on the grass somehow lying next to each other. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Bella, his eyes shining with tears of laughter still. "He's almost here" He said with a smile on his lips. "I figured" answered Bella who knew Edward was hardly ever gone even this long. Jacob leaned closer and closer until ….


	2. Chappie 2 A New Home

"Bella?" came the familiar silky voice of Edward. He sounded hurt confused and angry all at once. Bella felt a sudden cold on her cheek and she new that Jacob's hand had been resting there. Getting up Bella sighed a sigh of relief that Edward had arrived when he did she didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't. "Hey Edward" Bella answered. "What was he doing here?" Edward looked into the trees which Jacob had disappeared the instant Edward had arrived. "He was saying goodbye." Edward raised an eyebrow and said "good because if I have anything to do with it he will never see you again." Edward took Bella's hand and walked toward the truck. "Lets go home Edward" Smiled Bella. "Gladly" He answered.

In the truck Bella was simply staring at Edward still not getting over how far they had come just to be together. "You have bags under your eyes. As soon as we get to your room you're going to sleep." Edward said looking at her paying no attention to the road. "Where is my room going to be anyway?" Asked Bella ignoring his comment about her well being. Edward answered "Obviously we can't have you around Jasper all hours. We have made you a room close to the woods outside the door has a lock" "not that that would stop any of you" interrupted Bella. "Not that would stop any of us, we have figured out a way to make sure your smell doesn't bother Jasper. Alice of course is absolutely thrilled to have you living with us and she can't wait to take you shopping." Edward finished rolling his eyes. Bella was slightly disappointed that she would not be with Edward in his room. Leaning her head on the cool window she watched the ground whiz by. "Thank you so much Edward. I love you." Bella said wearily.

Minutes later Bella was clambering out of the truck and she was greeted by an insanely smiley Alice Cullen "Oh Bella it's so great that you will be living here!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure I don't want to be a hassle to you all." Bella said seeing the lawn full of Cullen's all of which were smiling even Rosalie although albeit sadly. "No Bella you should know that by now your welcome whenever you want no matter what, Edward isn't the only one who has fallen in love with you Bella." Esme said smiling warmly. Alice looked like she was about to burst with something she wanted to say but Jasper, who until now had been sulking in the back said quietly "Bella I'm so sorry about t everything." His lunge at her had caused Edward to leave her she knew but she also knew that he would have left anyway sooner or later for her safety. "Jasper its fine" Edward told him empathically I would have left anyway for her safety you were just the reality check. Bella was sort of stung by his words even though they were true. Taking a step toward jasper she looked at him and said quietly… "It's hard to be something when you know that's not what you were meant to be, Jasper I forgive you." Blushing suddenly Bella realized the whole Cullen clan was staring at her. Hiding behind her hair she was rescued by Alice who bouncily said "I get to show you your room" Pulling on her hand Alice led her away form the group and towards the woods where a small what looked like a hut and greenhouse cross. "Is this it?" Bella asked hoping that it wasn't. "Yes! I know it looks bad form far away but really it's amazing." Alice answered. Scooping Bella up Alice ran and in a second she put her down next to the house. Bella dazed stumbled and then looked at Alice. "No offense but next time could you warn me when you do that?" Bella said quietly looking queasy. "O sorry Bella" Said Alice blushing, if a vampire could blush.

After a moment Bella looked at her surroundings, a small little white wooden door with a window beside it was directly in front of her. Hesitantly opening the door inside there was a would be homey little room if not for the modern hard edged furniture and plasma screen TV. Flipping a switch behind her Alice revealed track lighting. The light showed her bags all in a corner and a small door at the other end of the room. "What's through there?" Bella asked. "Only the thing Edward insisted we have for "safety", we where planning your eventually moving in since he met you." WE are pretty sure that that room is vampire proof, Carlisle himself figured, and made the glass. While Rosalie and Emmett had the fun time of planting everything." Alice said. Bella Eagerly opened the door and saw the most beautiful sight (besides Edward) she had ever seen. A glass room filled with the most beautiful fragrant flowers she had ever seen, the moon glowed through the ceiling and cast an unearthly glow on the fountain in the middle of the room. "Oh" was all Bella could manage. "these plants blooms, ward off any vampires because we are highly allergic to them, I'll leave you to sleep" She paused as if listening " Edward told me to say lock the door and he loves you, Goodnight Bella" Alice quickly left and it was then Bella noticed the bed amid the flowers. How they kept this all so perfect and bug-free she didn't even want to imagine. As she began to take off her shirt Bella heard a soft tapping on the glass. Looking up she saw Emily and Jacob. As wrong as it was Bella was excited to see them and quickly motioned to the front door. She let them in. "Emily!" Bella exclaimed and hugged her. "Bells we want you to come with us tonight." Jacob said. "Why?" Said Bella puzzled. "You are one of the pack and he Werewolf Queen would like to meet you." Jacob said sullenly. Bella was sure she felt all of the blood drain form her face.


	3. Chappie 3 Why?

AN: Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers, I really really have a hard time concetrateing on one thing for more than 5 minutes so reviewers make me sit down and force myself to write. I hope you like this Chapter. I haven't decided if she is going to end up with Jacob or Edward yet. I apperciate all comments and will try and update as soon as i'm motivated.

* * *

"Me-ee-t me?" She looked at Emily frantically to see a calm slightly smiling face. "It will be ok Bella its not like she is going to kill you." Emily comforted "In fact I think you'll find her quite..." she paused "interesting" "well I guess lets go" Bella smiled nervously. "Bell you might want to take a shower first. No offense but your kind of coated in them" Jacob said "them" with malice making Bella think that maybe he was just referring to Edward and not all the Cullen's. "Yes, that's probably best." Thoughts where swirling around Bella's head so fast; who decided Bella was one of the werewolf pack. Why specifically did the queen want to see her? Should she tell Edward? No, that was a bad idea at best if she even wanted to make it 2 steps with Jacob. Bella was so overwhelmed all she could do was stay silent and do as she was told. And right now that meant take a shower.

Stripping her clothes off in the bathroom Bella quickly jumped in the shower and scrubbed her hair and skin raw, trying to minimize any smell that might anger the werewolf queen. She used the time to collect and organize her questions and thoughts. She now realized she might be running off with Emily and Jake to get back at Edward, because no matter how much she loved him she was still angry he had left her in the first place. Bella also recognized that she was scared silly but that was overpowered by just being around Emily and Jacob, in a way, she thought, I am part of their pack. I still wish they would have given me a choice though. Stepping out of the shower she quickly blow dried her hair and swiftly pulled it back into a ponytail to keep all of her hair out of her face. Looking in the mirror she decided that it was one of her better looking days and didn't waste time with makeup. Bella put on a pair of her favorite worn jeans without holes, combat boots that she still remembered Renee distressing about how bulky they were and trying desperately to throw them away when Bella wasn't looking. Bella put on a red logo tee and stepped out of the bathroom.

Jacob was lounged on the leather loveseat lazily flipping channels with a frowning intense face and Emily was cutting some flowers form the garden to put on the table in the TV room. Bella couldn't help but smile at their familiar antics. In a decidedly better mood Bella said brightly "Ok, I'm ready to go mean the werewolf queen." Jacob looked up and turned off the T.V. "Jeez Bells you look like your about to go to a gang fight." Jacob said as Bella swung on her leather jacket. Bella just smiled and said "well with being in a pack of werewolves, if I was going to a fight I'd kick some serious butt. Who decided I was in your pack anyway I don't remember saying I was." Bella said raising an eyebrow. Jacob nervously looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck his head only a couple inches from the ceiling. "Well, after I told you about our secret and you started to hang around at Emily's I suggested it to everyone and we voted and agreed that you were to be recognized as one of us, but then we heard news of ...him and knew that you would forget about us as just the creatures in the woods. Our Queen suddenly decided to pop up out of no where and demand to see you." "So there are girl werewolves then?" Bella asked triumphantly. "genetically no its not possible for a girl to become a werewolf but if you are a first generation werewolf , meaning you where made by either pure rage or grief about a loved one on a clear full moon night you can become a werewolf. She is our only first generation wolf so she is our queen." Emily answered coming in with the flowers. "We have to go now or we will be late" Emily set down the flowers and left through the door. "Jacob, I really am so happy that you guys want me to be in your pack but I can't, I've already made my choice." Bella whispered. Jacob growled an answer "good thing it wasn't your choice to make then. Follow me." And the trio vanished into the forest.

* * *

AN: well thats it for now, its been forever since i've read the books so i'm concerned about being OOC. I can't stand to read things that are OOC so please let me know if i am. Next chappie will be the Cullens at their manison while all this is going on and then the one after that you get to meet

DUN

DUN

DUN

the werewolf queen

Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4 She's Back

Sorry about how short this Chappie is guys jsut tring to set it all up. I don't really liek how it turned out but I really liked Alice's rant to Edward it's exactly waht i want to say to him everytime he complains about Jacob.I hope this tides you over until i get the next chapter up. please read and review thankies

Toodles

* * *

Edward paced up and down in the vast expanse of their living room while Alice and Jasper sat on the couch watching him. "She'll be fine Edward; she did get along without you beforehand you know." Alice said serenely. "Plus we've taken care of all the monsters in the woods remember" Jasper added. "Not all of them" Edward said meaningfully "about a week ago dead people started showing up around La Push" "Edward!" Alice said reproachfully "Werewolves don't kill not the ones at La Push, they are Bella's friends don't you trust her judgment?" "No. I don't. What she sees in that dog I'll never know" Edward said. "She chose you, us over them. Edward she loves you more. Don't you understand she gave up the family that loved her when we abandoned her, dropped everything, for you. I swear you can be such a pig sometimes." Alice said sternly standing up and raising her voice at the end. "Now because she came to save you we will have to change her, I know she wanted it and you didn't but …" Alice's face glazed over as she had a vision.

Bella ran in the woods, breathing heavily and then stopped suddenly in a clearing. Alice's vision panned up to reveal a full moon and then when it showed the clearing again there was a smaller more wolf like version of a werewolf with a shimmering pale coat leading the La Push pack into the woods again, they ran and ran and finally Edward jumped in front of the werewolves and just stood there. A shadow passed overhead and then the silver wolf ran away from the pack and Edward.

Coming out of her trance Alice said "she's here." Edward quickly read her mind and said "the werewolf queen" Jasper looked from Edward to Alice and then said "Bella" Edward was at Bella's Place within a second. "BELLA?! Bella are you there?" Then it hit him the smell of werewolf. She'd gone, or they had taken her. Either way it didn't matter. he was going to come back with her. The furious vampire set off into the forest


	5. Chappie 5 Different

I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates and the shortness of this chapter the next one will be nice and long with lots of dialog but just needed a couple filler chapters i guess. anyway drop me a comment!

* * *

Bella was pleasantly surprised about how clear cut the trail was, no fallen branches or stones to trip on. She even had a suspicion that Jacob had cleared everything out of the way for her. No matter how clear the trail though it was long and Bella's legs ached. Jacob's hulking figure in the night glanced at her and as if reading her thoughts said just a little further and smiled. Bella began to worry now, but not about the Werewolf Queen more about Edward. She hated keeping secrets from him and already missed his face.

Sighing she entered a clearing, not at all like her and Edwards; it was a rough oval trees encroaching on the tall grass that reached to Bella's waist. Weeds were thick and prickly everywhere except the very center around a small pool of water. Bella guessed it was a spring. At the edge of the clearing Jacob swiftly picked her up and carried her bridal style through the grass and weeds that she undoubtedly would have stumbled through.

Breathing his scent was nice, not intoxicating like Edwards more like a breath of fresh air. He smelled of hot gusts of wind and woods mixed with a little cool peppermint which clashed brilliantly with the rest of him. Shocked that she was noticing this Bella shook her head. "Jacob?" She asked tensely she was now full blown scared and wanted some reassurance. "I will be right with you, some things never change" he answered and he gave her a crooked smile that reminded her of her Jacob and not the werewolf one.

He put her down gently in the small area of short green grass and heard Emily say "Bella is here" seemingly to no one. Bella looked as hard as she could in the darkness and saw a small approaching shadow when she finally saw the person she gasped. She heard a voice say behind her "Bella meet the Werewolf Queen."

* * *


	6. Chappie 6 Choices Choices

A/N: I hope that this is a long enough chapter for you guys! I would really love imput and what direction you think it should take.

Happy reading!

* * *

She was small and frail looking pale with piercing grey eyes and shortly cropped hair, but she was ,Bella imagined, couldn't be older than 7. "But, you're ... you're just a kid" Bella said unsurely. The werewolf queen laughed, light and tinkling reminding her of the way Edward sparkles in sunlight, "so I'm told" she said her voice airy and free with a tinge of wildness to it " My name is Abby and I'm glad to finally meet you Bella" Her words sounded like those of an adult and Bella was immediately freaked out. "Nice to meet you too? Why did you want to see me I didn't choose to be a part of the pack." "ah but choosing is different than wanting." Her words clashed so brilliantly with lopsided grin that followed them revealing a few missing baby teeth that Bella just looked at her "how are you the werewolf queen I mean … umm well look at you" Bella lost her nerve in the middle and blushed profusely as the child-like figure in front of her raised an eyebrow. "Well how are you part of a werewolf pack and yet have a vampire boyfriend?"

The girl retorted easily. "You should ask Jacob" Bella said looking around but found both Emily and Jacob had vanished. "I have Bella" Abby answered sadly "his love is sorely wasted on you," Abby stared at her "you are going to start a war because you cannot decide what you want" Bella looked everywhere but at the child. Hiding behind her hair she muttered "I've chosen Edward." "You have chosen the vampires then, but you still have not decided if that's what you _want_." said the red-head with an air of delicate patience.

Bella did at first not understand; she loved Edward more than Jacob, no not more differently. She loved the Cullens and that's why she had chosen them but then she remembered coming out of the shower to see Jakes huge frame hug over the couch and Emily's motherly like nature picking the flowers and how released she was. Jacobs smell was another testament to that feeling. Shaking off these feelings she thought she had already chosen and she had to stand by her choice. "I am the vampire girl, if I must I will withdraw form the pack I will not be the reason for a war" Bella said. "If you leave us for good you will be turned into a Vampire and there will be a war anyway, a werewolves love is unconditional and unspoiled it is the perfect bond of passion and love that comes to us through our curse." The wind shifted and soon all that was left of the queen was silver like wolf figure dashing out of the valley.

Jacob scowling came out of the woods to stand next to Bella and said bristling "Vampire girl here comes your prince please don't speak of the Queen I'm not asking you to lie because I know you won't" Bella was anxious for she knew Edward would be furious. "Jacob you should leave he is going to be murderess if he sees you" Bella said with realization. "I said I would be by your side" Jacob said stubbornly staring at something Bella couldn't see. "JACOB I cannot stop a vampire from ripping you to shreds leave go NOW!" Glancing down at her Bella saw a small smile and then he was gone. And for the second time that night Bella heard Edward say "Bella?"

"Edward!" realizing just how scared Bella had been when she heard his voice she ran to him, when she hit him it was like hitting an ice cube but she clutched him anyway and tried to hold back tears. "Where are they? Where is she?" Edward said trying to repress his fury when he saw her cling to him as he held her." "I can't talk about it; it was … It's not going to happen again." Bella answered at first unsure but ending a little more stable. "I've picked my side"

Edward was not satisfied in the least but scooped Bella up onto his back and ran back to the house using the speed as a buffer for his anger. When they got to the house Bella was shivering and looked sick. Edward had forgotten about her aversion to him running while she was on his back in his distraction. "Bella oh Bella I'm so sorry" He said hugging her. Bella's teeth chattered and she said "no offense but that isn't helping you're about as cold as I am" She opened the mansion door and headed for the living room rubbing her shoulders. Esme bustled in with grace and looked worriedly at Bella then grabbed a blanket and threw it at Edward with the obvious intention and went into the kitchen again. Edward threw it around Bella who was still shivering. "Now would be a good time for a werewolf wouldn't it?" Edward said cooly "Yes I guess it…" Bella began with a smile but saw Edwards face and quickly dropped it. Esme came in holding a cup of tea and some warm cookies. "You have got to love the microwave" she said with a smile. Carlisle came in and said with a most well hidden double-meaning "So what have you been up to this time at night" Before Bella had a chance to reply Alice ran in and exclaimed when she saw Bella "Oh Good there you are I thought they might have…" she trailed off. Edward looked at Bella "what happened?"

Bella began to start on her modified story hoping she'd get away with it if she didn't make eye contact with Edward. Staring at her tea she said "I was going to go to bed when Emily knocked on my door. She is the werewolf girl, almost like I'm the vampire girl. She said that someone wanted to meet me and that it was important. To tell you the truth I was just so happy to see her again I went willingly and when we got to the clearing no one was there then she ran off for no reason and I got scared so when you showed up I was so releaved I ran to you. Bella finished and looked up. She could see they all wore confused but believing faces except for Edward he was angry and sat rigidly upon his seat. "That's it Bella nothing else?" he said not looking at her. "Ye..Yes" Bella said and touched his arm. When Edward did not react Alice came and sat on the other side of Bella and said "The werewolf queen is back and we thought she might have wanted to see you good thing Edward showed up when he did right?" Already feeling the guilt wearing on her Bella looked at the cold stone like Edward beside her and suppressed a sigh. She managed a "yes he saved me from the… " Bella could not finish. She knew then that she had not made her choice. Werewolves or Vampires?

* * *

what should she choose? werewolves? or vampires? comment me and let me know which at why and if i get enough comments about it to poll then I will make the winning group of monsters the group that bella picks! OREOS FOR EVERY ONE

toodles!


	7. Chapter 7 See You Soon

o my goodness my peeps it's been forever ... since the release od eclipse my head has been reeling. anyway i need to give a huge shout out to Mangochan () for manging to guilt me and make me smile at the same time so this is for Mango, for my fans, for you. ENjoy and review. Oreos for all

Toodles

* * *

Is it wrong to lie to protect one love from another? True Jake was not the same all encompassing like Edward but it was more, more than what it should have been. And now Bella felt torn, and it hurt. She looked at Edward again. He had not moved since she had told her story by now everyone had long gone. "Edward?" Bella whispered, too guilty to be mad when he didn't respond she got up and kissed his cheek. Sighing Edward relaxed all at once pain instead of anger filling his eyes.

"Bella, I…" He looked at her as if looking at her soul still with pain in his eyes. Bella felt worse than she could ever imagined, almost comparable to when Edward had left. If only he would stop looking at me with those eyes she thought. Edward looked down and took her hands in his. Bella had to fight not to flinch away from the cold. "I love you Bella so much" then he kissed her tender and loving. Before Bella had time to utter a word Edward had vanished and she heard noting but her own heartbeat in the massive house.

Her heart felt like it weighed a thousand bricks and soon realizing that nobody was coming she made her way back to her cabin. She locked her door with a determination to let no one in werewolf vampire or human. Stripping off her clothes she put on the warmest PJ's she could find by rummaging around in her bags from Charlie's. She was brushing her hair before she realized a note on the coffee table. The lettering was flowing and feminine.

_Bella,_

_The Queen was thoroughly surprised by the vampire but says she would like to meet again this time on her turf as to have no interruptions. Jacob is pacing up and down next to me as I write this , anger rolling off him in waves. I think he wishes to "rescue" you from Edward, he forgets his place in your life. I hope he has more self control than he seems to be displaying now. He has run into the forest and is no doubt patrolling the border between you and him. I know that Edward and the Cullens will not let you out of their sight since you have told them the truth and Sam has ordered all contact with you to be stopped. We care for you and do not want to cause you pain so just sit tight and be happy. We will contact you only when our Queen wishes it._

_The Werewolf Girl_

A little further down there was another hastily scrawled note in big letters and a smooth hand.

_**See you soon**_

It wasn't signed Bella seeing the splotches on the piece of paper Bella touched her face. She was smiling, and crying. How much more horrible could a person get she thought to herself. She quickly wiped her tears and went to sleep fitfully. Her dreams were of a white wolf and a full moon.


	8. Chapter 8 Ignoring the Problem

Hello there yes i know you are thinking .. WHAT? 2 updates in 2 days. Well so am I, I guess i just felt like writing a fluffy kind of chapter. I will get back to the plot rather soon, i think. hope you enjoy this. I really like the end. Please Please Please Please PleasePleasePlease review it makes me happy ... your review could be the one to change my life. .

Toodles

I'm out of Oreos to hand out sorry

* * *

Waking up to the bright midmorning sun streaming in through the glass room, Bella felt happy. She decided that if she ignored the problem then it would go away. Smiling she gets into shower and finds herself singing to the streaming water. She quickly dances around picking up a flowing skirt and a bright red turtleneck. Absentmindedly Bella picked up the splotched note folded it in half and tucks it in her pillowcase, determined to forget about it till later. The morning light affects began to wear off and Bella realized that she needed coffee, and soon. Throwing on some eyeliner and running a brush through her damp hair she braced herself for the cold walk to the house.

When she opened the door she heard a radio in the kitchen and a smell that made Bella's mouth water. Following her senses she walked in on Esme making pancakes and humming along to "I Will Survive" "Hello there Bella, thought I would make you a proper breakfast." She said with a smile. Bella now noticed Edward reading the newspaper. It made her giggle seeing vampires act like everyday Americans. She sat down across him and leaned her head on her hand. Watching him furrow his brow in concentration was cute. Edward suddenly looked at her and quicker than Bella could have blinked kissed her leaving her breathless. He then leaned back in his chair and smirked. Fake glaring at him Bella regained her breath and scolded "Not Fair, I told you to warn me when your going to do that," thinking in her head "what a nice way to start a day."

Esme now brought the pancakes to the table smothered with syrup, butter and raspberries. Unfourtantely her morning coffee was replaced by the orange juice that Esme set down in front of her. "Have you thought about what college you're going to go to yet?" Esme asked. Bella sighed. Over the summer she had gotten accepted to almost all the colleges Edward made her apply for, no doubt by the Cullen's persuasion. Edward looked at her expecting her to protest with the normal, I want to be changed first routine, but Bella didn't, for some reason, she just didn't feel the urge to argue about it. Thinking she needed a moment Bella shoved her mouth full of pancake. "ugh umm fuorrh" Is what Esme got as a reply to her question. Edward smiled a little at her antics.

Alice and Jasper walked in while Bella was still preoccupied with chewing. She took the distraction as a chance to take all the raspberries off her pancakes, she was allergic. "There will be more and more tension now that she is here." Jasper commented aloud for Bella's benefit. Swallowing Bella asked "Who?" These were the best pancakes she had ever tasted; she quickly filled her mouth again. "The Werewolf Queen, we will all have to be on our best behavior. We can't afford a war right now." Alice explained. Bella didn't realize how serious it was, but still determined not to think about anything related to werewolves this morning she just ate her pancakes in silence. Thankfully they continued their conversation in their heads as to spare Bella any more hardship of trying to forget the things in the woods.

About an hour later Bella emerged with Edward. It had decided to stay sunny today so they were going to go to their clearing. Already sparkling, Edward sent Bella to get a jacket. Bella walked in and out quickly anxious to get back to Edward. Now she climbed onto his back. And he set off at a sprint. Cold as ever, against Edward she soon started shivering. He stopped and let her down in the sun. The sun quickly warmed her body. Edward held her close and Edward asked "Soon Bella , as much as I don't like it, I can't help finding pleasure that soon you will be mine forever" He almost purred into her throat. Bella shivered from his touch and fought to keep her head on straight. She turned and kissed him as passionately as his restrictions allowed. For a few minutes Edward let this go on responding with eagerness, but as soon as Bella started to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed her wrists and started at her. "No Bella" His tone warning and chiding. Bella got off of him and sighed exasperatedly her skin was warm and her cheeks were flushed. Knowing that he was only saying no because he didn't want to hurt her made it easier to accept rejection, but not much. After another hour of talking of Charlie and School Edward took Bella back to her Cabin. She yawned and lay down on the couch, promising herself to never go out into scary woods with Werewolves late at night ever again. She liked the smell of the couch, minty and woodsy. She curled into a corner of it, cuddling with the leather that smelled so good. She drifted off to sleep.

When she woke she saw that someone had thrown a blanket over her. Smiling she murmured "Edward" She flipped over and stretched when she opened her eyes she saw Jacob asleep sitting up on the other side of the couch with Bella's legs in his lap. Bella got up slowly and looking at his face. So young not like it is when he is awake. Touching his cheek she gave him a soft kiss and whispered softly "You should not be here" His eyes snapped open and he grinned wolfishly. "Knew you couldn't resist these luscious lips Bells" He kissed her passionately, he forced her mouth open with his, his hands were hot and his tongue quickly explored her mouth. She managed to break away form his hold.

"Get out." Bella was livid. "No." Jake said still smiling grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. "What are you going to do sic Edward on me? Bells your in the way could you move?" Standing mad at the werewolf arms crossed Bella fumed, she should go get Edward but Jacob and she both knew she could never intentionally hurt her big lump of body sitting on the couch, finally sighed sat down on the couch to watch T.V. with Jake. Sitting as far away form him as she could, didn't work as planned because it was freezing, it managed to start pouring and so reluctantly Bella making sure her movements were still furious she edged close enough to drape one of his arms over her. She was warm in no time. Jacob just smirked at her and returned his attention to the T.V. In that second Bella decided that ignoring the problem just makes it show up on your couch.


	9. Chapter 9 45degrees

AN: So sorry its like been forever but i just got this chappie done and i am working on the other one right now. let me know what you think quick before i am already done with the next Chapter.

* * *

They stayed like that, Jacobs arm draped around Bella, who in the period of That 70's Show had forgotten her anger and ,curled up next to him, for at least a hour. It was Jake who first broke the scilence " you know it could always be this way." He said it softly, like a fragile dream he was a afraid would fly away as soon as he uttered the words. Bella's first reaction was rage, anger at him and his ability to ruin every good moment with him, then recognizing the tone of his voice she sighed. "No Jake it can't." Bella said staring at the T.V. "Bells… I love you" He sounded like her old jake, the cute one with the lopsided grin and eager eyes, she had to look at him to see if he looked like he sounded. He did. A sudden urge to tell him she loved him too grew in her throat. A longing on her lips to meet his again, wild and furious and hot. Bella swallowed, looked down and uttered the exact thing she didn't want too. "I don't love you Jacob Black I don't and I want you to go away." She said it, it was the right thing to say but even thinking of Edward didn't squash the hope that Jake wouldn't believe her. Bella desperately hoped he would call her on her lie and tell her again that he loved her. Bella couldn't look at him again or she would break, she loved Edward too much to break…didn't she? The hulking mass that was Jacob Black was shaking with contained emotion, anger and grief. He gently pushed her away from him got up and walked to the door. The wonderful smell of the couch wafted after him. Bella realized that smell was him. She tried to hold back tears at the memory of her curling up in the couch because of its smell. "Bella…" Jacobs voice was harsh, ragged from holding back the change "Bella I lov.." "just go" Bella interrupted unable to bear his presence anymore without flinging herself into his arms and confessing herself to him. He left slamming the door so hard it ringed with the force of it. Bella whispered to herself, with tears flowing gently down her face "I love you too Jacob Black I love you too" Curling up on the couch, still warm from him, still smelling of him she cried herself to sleep.

In the morning Bella awoke to a headache so bad it felt as if she was being slammed against the wall repeatedly. Getting up she groaned and shivered. Making a mental note to ask Edward to fix her heat she went to take a shower. Her face was stiff with tears and a bitter taste was left in her mouth. After her shower she dressed like she felt, dark jeans almost black in their wash her combat boots and a T-shirt she had bought with Alice one day that was black and said Werewolves VS Vampires on it. Bella dried her hair and went to check the thermostat. It was set on 45 degrees. She was puzzled for a moment, then she had a notion. _Jacob had turned down the thermostat so she would get closer to him seeking warmth_. A cross between a smile and a scowl flickered across her face before she turned it back up to 73. It was too confusing staying here with her own thoughts, she needed to see Edward, she needed to tell him the truth.


End file.
